When life gives you lemons
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Have you ever heard the expression when life gives you lemons? What happens when you decided to adopt four kids under the age of ten? Follow along as Don Cragen and the Beson crew learn the lessons of life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I do not own SVU

* * *

**A/N - **This is au. I only have the first chapter planned out so please be patient. This chapter is a background chapter.

* * *

Eighteen year old Don Cragen watched several people pass him as they entered the store. One guy stopped in front of him.

"I just moved into a new house and need some help moving the bigger furniture. I'll pay you ten dollars an hour and a good meal."

Usually Don wouldn't have agreed, but this guy seemed nice and he could use a good meal and a little cash.

"Sure"

He followed the guy to his truck and they drove to his house. The first thing he noticed was it was a small house with two other houses connected to it. In front of the house was another truck filled with furniture. On the way to the guy's house he had learned his name was Gary Benson and he had four kids.

Walking into the house Don saw the four kids and Gary's wife. Gary walked up behind Don.

"Don this is my wife Serena, my nine-year old son Simon, seven-year old daughter Vanessa, two-year old daughter Charlotte, and my youngest one-year old Olivia. Everyone this is Don He is going to help me move the furniture."

Don nodded his head and followed Gary out to the truck. After they moved all the furniture Don sat down to eat lunch with them. Olivia sat beside him in her high chair. She held her hands out then dropped them down.

"She wants to sit in your lap." Serena translated.

Gary nodded to Don and he nervously took Olivia out of the high chair and sat her in his lap. Then all the sudden there was shots ringing out one hitting Gary. Don fell to the ground careful not to hurt Olivia while dogging bullets. Don instructed the rest of the kids to follow him the five of them crawled to the sliding wall that separated the three house and lead to a small closet like room.

Finally after what seemed like hours they heard the sirens and calls of all clear. Don yelled. "Don't shoot I'm coming out with children." Then he slid the door open.

The cops put their guns down. The one in front called out. "Stabler call social services."

Don and the kids were taken to be questioned then a woman walked up to them. "Hi I'm Lee Thompson the kids social worker."

Don was holding Olivia on his hip with the other three standing in front of him. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well they'll be placed in a foster home then hopefully adopted."

Don looked down at the kids asking an unspoken question. His answer was Charlotte holding her arms up to be picked up. Don bent down and put her on his other hip.

"What if I want to adopted them?"

"Well normally it would be a long process, but a judge friend of mine owes me a favour. There will be lots of paperwork. To start you'll have to fill out a form then you'll have a week to prepare for them. Until then they will be placed in a home. If you pass the test then you'll be their foster parent until the adoption goes through."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good. Now just come and fill out the form and then come back in a week or before then if your ready."

After signing papers, hugs, goodbyes, and screaming for him not to leave Don was off to find an apartment and a job.

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **I do not own SVU.

* * *

Don found an apartment. It was small with only two rooms, but it was decent and the rent wasn't to high. There was a school and daycare near by. He then found a job at a restaurant that was also close. He did that in one day. The problem was he was broke and all the apartment came with was a fridge, a stove, a couch, a small table, and one queen size bed.

He had a little money that he used to stock the pantry with. He worked for the rest of the week and happily found a crib and toddler bed at a yard sell. Simon and Vanessa would have to share until he was completely on his feet and he would be fine on the couch.

The social worker came with the kids the next day.

"It's not much, but I just got a job and I plan to go to school next year so I can get a better paying job. There's a school and daycare near by that the kids can attend."

"Mr. Cragen I think you have enough love for these kids that you'll do just fine. I'll check up on you in two weeks and will meet with the judge in a month."

After she left Simon looked at Don.

"What happens next?"

Don grabbed his keys to the apartment then picked Olivia and Vanessa up. "We enroll you in school."

* * *

It was almost summer so the kids would have to stay at the dinner with Don. He got the kids on a schedule and they countued it for a year. One day the social worker came back with a little girl named Casey who soon became part of the family.

* * *

**I now it's short, but next update will be longer and faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : We're going to skip about five years into the future.**

**Don is 24**

**Simon is 14**

**Valerie is 12**

**Charlotte is 8**

**Olivia is 7**

**And Casey is 6**

* * *

Don had worked at the same precinct for two years. He was friends with his Captain and two other detectives. He knew a few of the Da's people but wasn't friends with any of them including Donnelly.

* * *

"Daddy can I please play T-ball?" (I'm not sure at which age it becomes softball.)

Don picked up the cloths thrown across the room.

"I'll look into it."

Casey started jumping up and down.

"Yeeeeeeaaaa!"

Simon walked out of his room.

"My ears Casey."

Casey looked down at her feet.

"Sorry Si."

* * *

After his first year in the Special Victims Unit he had bought a small four room apartment. Simon had his own room. Valerie and Charlotte shared. While Olivia and Casey shared a room.

* * *

"Casey get your stuff."

Don said And watched Casey walk in with her T-ball bag.

"You ready for your first practice?"

Casey nodded.

Simon was out playing basketball with his friends. The other three girls were spending the night with friends. It was just Casey and Don.

When they arrived at the field Casey ran to the group of girls. Don walked up to the Coach and Assistant. It wasn't until they turned around did he recognised him.

"District attorney Cabot and a.d.a. Donnelly nice to see you."

Cabot stuck his hand out.

"Detective Cragen outside of work you can call me Anthony."

Donnelly put her visor on.

"And you can call me Elizabeth or Liz."

Casey and a girl Don didn't know came running up .

"Daddy this is my new friend Alex."

Don bent down to the girl's level.

"Nice to meet you Alex I'm Don Casey's Dad."

"Nice to meet you Don."

Alex dragged Casey over to Anthony.

"Daddy can Casey come with Abbie, Melinda, Amanda, and Kim R. to get ice cream after practice?"

Anthony turned to Don.

"You have to ask Don first."

Both girls turned to Don and received a nod. After squealing they ran off followed by Anthony.

"Is Casey your only child?"

Elizabeth asked.

"No, I have an older son and three older daughters."

Elizabeth looked shocked.

"You don't look old enough to have that many kids."

Don laughed.

"I adopted the oldest four six years ago and Casey five years ago."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Still five kids is a lot."

Don shrugged his shoulders.

"We make it work."

After ice cream Casey told Don all about the team.

"Emma Stabler is six like me and her sister Ella is five they have another sister and two brothers. Amanda Rollins is also six and Kim her sister is four. They're from Georgia and have a puppy named Frannie. Abbie Carmichael is six and is the best pitcher. Melinda Warner is six too she wants to be an M.E. when she gets older. The other Kim isn't nice. Alex is my best friend. She wants to be an a.d.a. like Coach Lizzie."

* * *

The first game of the season they won. Well no one was keeping score, but they won. The coaches took them out for pizza with help from the team mom or team dad since Don had been talked into it. Keeping up with all of them was a pain. Finally the kids plus Don's crew were seated.

"Kim give me my napkin!"

Amanda shouted trying to tackle her sister.

"Simon stop kicking me."

Valerie said sending daggers towards her brother.

"Emma don't touch my pizza."

Ella told her sister.

"Don't pull my hair!"

Sheila yelled.

"Well don't bug me!"

Next thing Don knew Paula spilled punch all over her twin.

Elizabeth whistled causing the whole room to be quite.

"All of you stop fighting."

She then helped Don clean up the punch.

By the end of the night they all had major head aches.

* * *

**Most of Casey's team mates are off of SVU but Emma and Ella aren't. Paula and Sheila aren't related, but are played by the same actress on the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SVU.**

* * *

Don couldn't catch a break. The three oldest had been sick and had returned to school that day. He would just have to be on a stake out when the school called.

"Mr. Cragen both Casey and Olivia are sick. We need someone to come pick them up."

Don quickly thought of someone who could hopefully pick them up. He knew both of them wouldn't go with any of the other detectives. Then he finally thought of someone who hopefully could.

"A friend of mine, Elizabeth Donnelly, will pick them up."

The nurse thanked him than hung up. Now he just had to call Elizabeth. They were friends, but weren't super close even though Casey was always asking about her. Don dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"A.D.A. Donnelly how may I be of assistants?"

"Hi Elizabeth I need a huge favour."

"For which case?"

Don shook his head even though she couldn't see.

"It isn't about a case. Casey and Olivia are sick and I can't pick them up."

Elizabeth was a little shocked.

"Why don't you send one of your detective buddies?"

Don sighed.

"Because neither one of them will stay with the detectives. Olivia being sick makes it worse because she'll put up a fight say she's fine. They're both stubborn and Casey has asked to see you since their last game of the season."

Elizabeth sighed as a sign she would do it.

"Okay you can pick them up when you get off work."

Don thanked her and hung up.

* * *

When Elizabeth walked in they were both sitting in front of the office.

"Come on Don sent me to come get you."

Olivia got up and glanced at Casey who Elizabeth could tell was running a fever. Elizabeth walked over to Casey and picked her up. They walked to the car and Elizabeth managed to put a still sleeping Casey into the car.

"Where we going?"

Olivia asked.

"To my apartment until Don comes and picks you up."

Elizabeth looked at Olivia and could tell she didn't feel good, but knew the girl wouldn't say anything about it. When Elizabeth walked into the house she set Casey, who was still asleep down on the couch. Olivia ran to the bathroom where her breakfast came up. Elizabeth made sure Casey was okay than went to check on Olivia.

"You okay sweetie?"

Elizabeth asked kneeling next to the little girl. Olivia nodded her head which wasn't a good idea because than she lost what little was still in her stomach.

Elizabeth waited until she finished than picked her up and carried her to the guest room. She layed Olivia down and started to sing the first song that came to mind.

"There I was twenty-one. Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised Olivia was asleep before she finished the verse. It was surprising how well that song fit Elizabeth. The only thing was it had happened to her twice ounce when she was seventeen. Elizabeth heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Casey woke up and heard Elizabeth talking.

"Lizzie my tummy hurt."

Elizabeth turned around to face Casey.

"Come here Case I want you to meet someone."

Casey sleepily walked over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth bent down tho Casey's level.

"Case meet my son Adam."

At the door was a little boy about two and his babysitter Madison. Casey gave a small smile and held her arms out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked Casey and Adam up with no problem.

"Thanks for watching him today. I'm off again tomorrow so I'll see you Saturday."

Madison nodded and left.

"You want to go watch cartoons while I cook lunch?"

Adam nodded excitedly and Casey gave a smaller nod. Elizabeth got them settled in and went to check on Olivia. Olivia was awake sitting against the head board.

"Would you like to go watch cartoons with Adam and Case?"

Olivia nodded than asked a question.

"Who is Adam?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"My son."

* * *

After lunch and some medicine Casey was feeling a little better. Olivia was napping in the guest room and Adam was talking to Casey.

"Mady take me to the zoo Saturday."

Adam loved animals and had convinced Madison to take him.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Casey asked coloring a picture of a swing set.

"White tigers."

Casey laughed.

"Mine too."

Adam gave Casey a big smile. Elizabeth noticed the picture he was drawing.

"Adam where did you see that bracelet."

It looked like her's, but it had an E on it. Her's had a D on it.

"Casey"

Elizabeth looked down to Casey's bracelet. It was the first time she had ever seen Casey wear it.

"Where did you get the bracelet?"

"Daddy gave it to me on my birthday. He said I had it when I was giving to him so he waited till I was older to give it to me."

Elizabeth sat down beside Casey and showed Casey her wrist. Casey looked at the charm on Elizabeth's bracelet then at hers. Elizabeth took both pieces of the heart charm and put them together.

When they fit Elizabeth started crying.

"What wrong Mommy?"

Elizabeth didn't answer.

"Lizzie what's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at Casey straight in the eye.

"How about we wait until Don gets here then I'll tell you."

* * *

**The song is by Sara Evans called You'll Always be my Baby. I was looking for a song to put in this story and I liked it. It is what inspired part of this chapter. And does anyone want to guess what is wrong with Elizabeth?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

When Don walked into Elizabeth's Olivia was glancing over a book, while Adam and Casey did a floor puzzle.

"Thanks for watching them for me."

Elizabeth smiled.

"It's fine and can watch them again tomorrow if you like?"

Don nodded.

"I would appreciate, I'll just get them and I'll drop them off tomorrow."

Elizabeth suddenly got nervous.

"Um... actually I need to speak with you about something."

Don sat down at her kitchen table.

"Well, what is it?"

Elizabeth sat across from him.

"I have a two-year old son."

Don looked shocked than confused.

"Not trying to sound mean, but what do I have to do with any of this?"

"Adam isn't my only child."

Elizabeth put her hands on the table so Don could see her wrist. It took him a second, but then he connected the dots.

"Your Casey's mom!"

Don yelled just a little to loud. Unknown to them Casey and Adam were standing at the door.

"Your my mom?"

Casey asked. Elizabeth snapped her head towards Casey. Trying to read the emotion on Casey's face.

"Yea"

She answered nervously. Adam tilted his head up to Casey.

"You my sissy? I always wanted a sissy like Mady."

Casey looked at Elizabeth than at Adam.

"I guess so little A."

Adam started dancing around the kitchen laughing as Casey chased him. Even though she was still running a fever she had a high energy level. Olivia soon joined the group also hearing the previous conversation. To soon it was time to leave.

"Come on Casey and Olivia, Simon can't handle your siblings forever."

Casey frowned.

"But me and little A want to color."

She winded. Don picked up her backpack.

"Don't worry you're coming back tomorrow okay?"

Casey smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning Don knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Where's Olivia?"

She asked when she opened her door.

"Simon got suspended for accidentally breaking a window at school. He offered to watch the girls, but Casey was determined to still come."

Casey nodded to show her agreement with Don's words.

"Where's Adam?"

Elizabeth tilted her head to his room.

Casey handed her backpack to Elizabeth and ran to play with Adam.

* * *

After Don left Elizabeth made breakfast. Casey was the first to seat down.

"Yea! My favorite."

Adam clapped his hands.

"Me too!"

Elizabeth wondered how much more they had in common.

After breakfast the kids were coloring. Elizabeth was standing in the door way.

"What are you coloring ?"

Adam looked up at his mom. He pointed to the people as he said their names.

"That you, sissy, Donny, and Livie."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Your missing a few people."

Adam looked at Casey.

"Livie has two sisters and a brother."

Casey explained.

"I'll put them in later."

"Who are you drawing Casey?"

Casey looked down at her picture.

"Kimmy, Manda, Mel, Paula, Sheila, and Alex."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Those were Casey's best friends especially Alex and Sheila.

"Casey if you feel up to it we can go to the park."

Casey and Adam quickly cleaned up the crayons and paper.

"We ready to go."

Adam said.

Elizabeth put on her coat and Adam's while Casey did hers.

At the park Adam and Casey were throwing a ball around. Casey went to retrieve it when a football hit her back. She turned around and saw two boys waving at her. She picked up the football and threw it to the younger boy.

Her and Adam went back to their game not paying anymore attention to the rest of the kids in the park.

* * *

When Don picked Casey up she put up a small fight.

"Daddy I want to stay with Lizzie."

Don knew it was mostly because she was tired.

"How about next weekend you can come back over?"

Elizabeth asked.

Casey nodded her head against Don's shoulder where she fell asleep.

* * *

**I do not own SVU or Cars.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own SVU.**

* * *

In a weeks time Casey had succeed in driving the whole Cragen household crazy.

"Casey I'm trying to talk on the phone."

Don said from the kitchen. Casey walked of the kitchen and went to talk to Charlotte. Even though Olivia and Casey were pretty close, Charlotte was the only one who never got mad at any of them.

"Lotty you want to ask Si if he'll take us to the park?"

Charlotte turned to face her sister.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me 'Lotty'?"

Casey put her hands on her hips.

"You going to stop calling me 'Ace'?"

Charlotte laughed.

"Good point."

Casey had nicknames for everyone even her teachers.

"I thought you were going to Elizabeth's today?"

Casey sighed.

"I am, but daddy's still on the phone."

Right then Don walked into Charlotte and Valerie's room.

"Come on girls we're going to go meet Elizabeth at the park."

Casey jumped and ran to get her bag.

* * *

At the park they found Elizabeth watching Adam.

"Lizzie!"

Elizabeth hardly had time to react before Casey was in her arms.

"Hi Case"

"Casey!"

Casey turned to see Adam running her way.

"Hey little A"

Adam hugged Casey than nervously eyed the other three people. Then he recognized Olivia.

"Livy! I drew you a picture."

Olivia smiled at the little boy.

"Adam this is Charlotte my older sister."

"Nice to meet you Lotty."

Charlotte started laughing.

"Why do you and Casey call me 'Lotty'?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders than hugged Don.

"Nice to see you gain Donny."

Then Adam went to play.

"Well I see you at five, Elizabeth."

Don said getting Olivia and Charlotte's hand.

"Okay, I have your number in case of an emergency."

Elizabeth replied back picking Casey up.

"So Casey other than your favorite animal, food, and that you like to play softball I don't know much about you."

"I like riding my bike, but daddy won't let me ride it in the house."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"What else do you like to do?"

"Swim and read books."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"What do you like to read?"

"Books about the government and the president."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Let me guess you want to be the same thing Alex wants to be?"

Casey nodded.

"Yep, I want to be an ADA like you."

Adam can running up to them.

"Can we go eat lunch now?"

Elizabeth got off the bench and picked Adam up.

"Come on Case I know a good dinner that has good food."

The first thing Casey noticed when she walked in was a boy about ten behind the counter. An older woman walked out from the back.

"Good to see you Liz and Adam."

Elizabeth hugged the woman then looked down at Casey.

"Jo this is Casey."

Jo bent down to Casey's level.

"Nice to meet you Casey, I'm Jo."

Casey smiled then looked over to the boy. Jo laughed then motioned him over.

"Liz you remember my grandson, John. John can you say hi?"

John sighed.

"Good to see you again ADA Donnelly and Adam."

Casey looked up at John.

"I'm Casey."

"I know, remember you played ball with Elliott's sisters."

Casey sort'ave remembered an Elliott. She spent most her time during ball with Alex, Paula, Sheila, Amanda, and Kim.

"You were the one at the park who through the football."

Casey nodded shyly.

"Jo I would like my usual and what would you like Casey?"

Casey looked up.

"Um... A hamburger, french fries, and a water."

Adam clapped.

"Me too."

* * *

Olivia was playing with her friend Elliott.

"What do you want to play?"

Elliott shrugged his shoulders.

"How about detective?"

Olivia suggested.

"Sure, but we need more people."

Elliott dragged Olivia to the house across the street.

"How may I help you today Elliott?"

The women who opened the door ask.

"Can Fin come over?"

The women moved so they could step in.

"Go ask him. He's in his room with Amanda."

Amanda was not only friends with Casey, but the rest of the kids too.

"Fin, Amanda wanna see if Nick wants to play detective?"

Amanda jumped up.

"Sure!"

Fin a little slower than her got up.

"Yea, but let's invite John too."

They got So to walk them to Nick's apartment then to the dinner. By then Casey, Adam, and Elizabeth had already left.

On the way back Elliott asked.

"Think Charlotte will be the ADA again."

Olivia kicked a pebble.

"You know she will. And if Valerie isn't with her friends she'll be the lawyer."

John stopped to pet a passing dog.

"Who's going to be the bad guy?"

Amanda and Olivia looked at each other.

"Siiiiimmmmoonn!"

All the guys laughed at there begging. Simon turned around with his hands over his ears.

"Okay I'll do it just be quiet."

The girls stopped and high-fived each other.

* * *

**I really need suggestions. If there's a scene you want to see play out or maybe a character you want to see more of let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do not own SVU.**

* * *

Once again Casey reluctantly left Elizabeth's apartment. Don's solution was to invite Elizabeth for dinner that Sunday. Dinner was all hands on deck.

"Simon how are you with making biscuits?"

Simon shrugged, him and all his siblings knew their way around the kitchen. Well Casey and Olivia weren't as good of cooks, but if they really needed to eat they could cook something edible.

"Olivia help your brother with the biscuits. And please do not mix up the salt and sugar again."

Olivia crossed her arms. She had only done that twice.

"Casey can I trust you to peel the potatoes for Charlotte with out loosing a finger."

Casey crossed her arms like Olivia.

"Yes I think I can manage."

Don finished giving orders.

"Valerie you can do the black eye peas and corn. Ask Casey or Olivia of you need help. I'm going to cook the ham."

They all got to work.

* * *

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Casey was the first to the door. Don was in the kitchen setting the table.

"Check who it is first."

Casey looked out the window by the door then opened the door for Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!"

Elizabeth moved Adam a little so Casey could also jump in her arms.

"How's my favorite seven-year old?"

"Good!"

Simon was watching from the living room.

"Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked into the living room and set Adam and Casey down.

"Good to see you again Simon. Man you're already becoming a smart young gentlemen."

Valerie walked into the room followed by Charlotte.

"Adam this is Val and Si Liv's older siblings."

Adam waved then saw Charlotte behind Valerie.

"Hi Lotty!"

Don walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

Casey was sitting next to Elizabeth talking about what ADA did. Adam was eating when he accidentally knocked over Elizabeth's glass. Before she could react Don was up and grabbing towels. Adam was upset and started crying. Casey jumped up knocking her chair over which hit Don causing him to fly right into Elizabeth.

"Oops, I'm sorry Daddy. Sorry Lizzie."

Elizabeth walked over to Casey because Don had somehow calmed Adam down.

"It's fine sweetie."

Simon watched all of them none of them were paying attention to him or his sisters. Simon jumped up causing everyone to look at him.

"I've had enough come on Val, Char, and Liv they have their little family."

Olivia and Charlotte didn't know what to do. Valerie looked at Don then followed Simon. Olivia and Charlotte had been little so they had no memory of their family before Don so they stayed put.

Don heard the door slam shut as the two eldest left.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

Don then grabbed his jacket and went in search of his oldest children. Elizabeth cleaned the mess up and Her and the kids went in the living room.

"Si is mad because he misses his mom."

Casey said. Elizabeth looked at the other two girls.

"Why didn't you go when he asked?"

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth.

"Because we don't remember her or our father."

Elizabeth pulled all four kids into a hug.

"You know you all are some of the sweetest kids I have ever met."

* * *

After almost two hours of searching Don walked back to his house. He found all the kids asleep in the living room.

"Any luck Don?"

Don shook his head and joined Elizabeth on the ground.

"I just don't know where he would take Valerie."

"I think I know where Val would go."

Casey said surprising both adults.

"Can you tell us?"

Elizabeth asked.

"I will but I want to come with you."

Don looked at Elizabeth and nodded.

"Okay you can come with me."

Casey jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Bye daddy we'll be back with Val."

Don was fixing to say something but they were already out the door. After getting directions from Casey Elizabeth found herself outside the court-house.

"Stay in the car Case."

Elizabeth found Valerie sitting on the top step.

"Val why did you leave?"

Valerie turned away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed and sat down next to her. Then she wrapped her arms around Valerie who was shivering. At first she struggled then calmed down.

"Simon said that Don wouldn't want us no more when he could have Casey, Adam, and you."

Elizabeth almost laughed.

"Me and Don aren't dating we're just friends."

Valerie pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Still Casey has you and Don. All we have is Don."

Elizabeth held Valerie tighter.

"If you need me I'm there to. Remember after I met you, you asked me to teach me about my job. That's why you came to the court-house. As much as I would love to sit here I think I know where your brother is."

Elizabeth had been right Simon was sitting on the stores to her apartment building. After sitting in the snow an hour they were all on their way to Don's

* * *

**Next chapter skips twenty years into the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SVU.

* * *

**AN: **After a year of dating Liz and Don got married. Already having six kids they decided they had enough children. All of them some how ended up working on or with Don's team after he became captain. All of them stayed friends with their childhood friends and ended up working with most of them.

* * *

** Ages and Jobs**

**45 Don Cragen: **Captain of SVU

**44 Liz Donnelly Cragen: **Judge and D.A.

**35 Simon Cragen Benson: **Detective

**33 Valerie Cragen Benson: **A.D.A.

**29 Charlotte Cragen Benson: **Medical examiner's assistant

**28 Olivia Cragen Benson: **Detective

**27 Casey Donnelly Cragen: **A.D.A.

**22 Adam Donnelly Cragen: **Going to school to be a lab tech.

* * *

**30 John Much: **Detective

**29 Fin: **Detective

**29 Elliott Stabler: **Detective

**28 Nick Amaro: **Detective

**27 Alex Cabot: **A.D.A.

**27 Amanda Rollins: **Detective

**27 Sheila&Paula Frost: **A.D.A.

**27 Melinda Warner: **M.E.

* * *

_Twenty__ year__s_ _la__ter_

Casey walked into Don's office.

"Are you all on a case?"

Don looked at his step daughter and shook his head.

"Good because John, Amanda, Fin, Livie, Elliott, Si, Nick, and you are coming to lunch."

Don raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't know Lotty told me to round the crew up. Mom will be there if it helps."

Don sighed his wife and daughters were not fun to handle mad.

"Go tell them."

Casey jumped up.

"Thanks"

* * *

When they arrived Olivia and Elliott sat down together. They had been dating for two years. Amanda and Fin had been dating two years also. Nick was going out with Paula going on four months. Simon was dating her twin going on six months. Adam had finally asked Alex out two weeks ago. Val was dating John going on three months. Casey had been dating Charlie for five months. Liz and Don had been married almost twenty years. The rests were signal or they thought they were signal. Everyone sat down with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"What do you got to tell us Lotty, finally get a boyfriend?"

Adam said laughing. Casey threw her straw wrapper at her brother. Her, Adam, and Charlotte were the three closes of the siblings, always picking on each other.

"You didn't have a girlfriend untill two weeks ago."

Casey pointed out while giving her brother daggers to drop it.

"No little A I still don't have a boyfriend."

Charlotte said laughing at her brother. Then she decided to make her announcement.

"Actually the other M.E. retired so I will be an M.E. along side Melinda instead of her assistant."

Casey hugged her sister.

"That's great."

After more chatter and lunch they all went back to work.

* * *

A month later Elliott proposed to Olivia. After their wedding which was seven months later Amanda and Fin got married. A week after them Simon and Sheila got married. Two weeks after them Nick and Paula were married. Casey and Charlie got married somewhere between Amanda and Simon. Val and John waited two years to get married both a little scared to get married. Alex and Adam got married two months before Val and John.

Between all of them they had eighteen children. Thirteen were Don and Liz's grandchildren. Olivia and Elliott had six children, two boys and were girls. Simon and Sheila had two boys also and one girl. Casey and Charlie had one daughter which was all they wanted. Val and John also only had one child which was also a girl. Alex and Adam had twin boys.

Charlotte never married, but adopted twin girls bring the total of grandchildren to fifteen. The kids basically grew up at the precinct or D.A.s office. Between all the kids Casey made a softball team with the ten girls. They ranged in ages, but they loved playing against Adam's team which was the ten boys. They learned lesson over the years like Liz wasn't allowed to babysit during the day. Kids did not like sitting through court even if they got to sit with judge. Well she was allowed to watch Cylie and Hannah because being Casey and Val's kids they wanted to be A.D.A.s. Katie and Abby, Charlotte's twins, when they were old enough baked cookies and brownies for the detectives. Even brought what the detectives called real coffee.

They had their ups and downs, but like the saying goes 'When Life Gives You Lemons'.

* * *

**Well there's the end. **


End file.
